For Love
by SEEKER452
Summary: a lonely man on the run find love in more ways than one


Don't own HEROES,TSCC but I wish I did

With the powers to talking with computer(technopath) just by touching or wireless after years of pratices. I wake up and grade my backpack form the side of the bed I was sleep in. I had been hidden out in rich people house for years know. I still for couple days and than move to different one. I sleep in my clothes and shoes because for the last 6 years. A black ops government program have been hunting down people like me with Special power. My are to talk with computer by touch or wireless It call technopath after using my powers for years at school to mis around online and use my powers to git free games at the mall and steal money for ATM 3 or 5 times before giting caught. The goal of the black ops program is to caught all of us with powers and reprogram use to use for there own ends.

My dad was kill trying to protect me form them. They use a different agent to reprogram my family minds to think I killed him and ran know I am 16 years old run form state to state rich house to rich house after a coulpe years I have had three agent with powers chasing me the last one been chasing me for a year he can throw lighting his piss me off because as his chasing me he hit and killed a innocent kid. So I trick him into throwing lighting and make him to fall into the pond that the lighting was still run around in so he die by his own powers it funny. So know there one that can throw wormholes and transport the person into a prison were they be reprogramed he being chasing me for a month and kill a family in a car the wormhole that hit it cause the gas tank to go up. So I set up a read tazer net set up to a wireless router so I can active it went he git close as he trip into the trap he throw one last wormhole at me this one was different it was a light glowing blue like Camerons eyes form TSCC a tv show I wood love to be apart of as the wormhole the lighting cruseing throw the wormhole cause me to pass out.

I wake with a start as I hear gun fire sound like shotgun I jump up and check myself. I was still wearing my clothes but my gun and modified PSP and Ipod touch were gone shit I slow move to the door and slow open the door a crack and can see a tall man with holes on his face and can see sliver metal under there and I hear a women voices and look over to the women hole shit that Sarah Connor and the one attacking is a terminator hole shit I am in TSCC reality that wormhole must have throwing me into the TSCC reality hell yea I know that Cameron is coming as the terminator asking the cell phone copying Sarah voices and still back waiting for Cameron to come.

I hear Cameron copy John voices and Sarah yell no as the Terminator shot at Cameron and Cameron attacked and as Cameron held the terminator to the wall I ran out and yelled at Cameron to hold him there I ran cross the room and touch the terminator forehead and reprogrammed him wiping all of Skynet control commands and taking control he went limp for min and started to reboot Cameron move to hold him again. I held up my hand stopping Cameron it ok I said to her his under my control I wiped all Skynet commands. Who the hell are you Yelled Sarah first you appear out of a blue lighting cover wormhole and know you reprogram a terminator with a touch. Yea sorry about that I am form a different reality were there a black ops program chasing me and there that have powers like me I killed the last two agents they sent after me they can reprogram people mind and use them for there own ends the last one could create and throw wormholes at people transporting them to a prison set up to and for caught and reprogram use I set up a rid tazer net for the last agent and went he hit it he throw a wormhole at me it was light blue color made me froze. Because it the same color of the eyes of the girl I love as I look into Cameron eyes.

Cameron seen the look in my eyes turned her head to the side please explaining I touch her arm and sent what it feel like to love she close her eyes and gasped as the feeling washed over her for the first time her eyes glowed a soft blue for min and than she open them with a new look a drive for more to learn and feel it more.

Thank you for explaining that I wood like to feel that more I wood to I smiled as I look into Cameron eyes we stared into each there eyes it feelet like years pasted as we only had eyes for each there.

a yell of mom broke us apart as John can run into the house with a pistal that was hidden out side. I guess he point at the terminator that attack him at school and was about to shot went yelled don't. what? john ask as he keep the gun pointed at the terminator I reprogram him ok john slow lowed the gun but keep a eye on the Terminator.

JOHN yelled Sarah why didn't you run as she check him over and started yell at him for not runing. Yea guys were going need to git out of here he shot up a school full of kids and she was shot die and he was chase cross the school parking lots as he flip a bus and shot the place up more lets git out here oh shit said Sarah as she ran to her room to start packing yell at john to git his ass packed. I look over at Joe and told him to help pack he noded his head and went to help should we help yea I said to Cameron went I touch her arm I had remove slow at first most of all of SkyNet Limits control on Cameron's Emotions so that Cameron is more free and incontrol of her self than with SkyNet control of her.

p.s if you thinks this is good I thought about that the charcter I made up wood be like Slyar but with the power to modifed his own DNA that way he can copy there HEROES powers and what do is do a flash back were he run into a one of the future version of Sylar or Peter and copy all there powers and he can only use two at a time

yea i think about a flash back were one of the Future Hiro need his help and breing him into the future that episode were ever one lost there powers becuse of the sun and got new ones i am say he got to keep his old powers old he found some of his old blood before he lose technopath but got it back with powers form the Future Peter and Future Peter and sorry this is a fix i am think about a couple more episode in TSCC and have him fix ever thing so skynet doesn't git made or create than make this a crossover were he got to some there reality and start a Haerm and if you can help with a name that sound cool that wood be a big help thanks

and i was think to tell if some else is talking to put at the being of there senteces there name as _Jack_


End file.
